1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool gloves and more particularly pertains to a new bridging glove for increasing the height of a hand of a user positioned to bridge a pool cue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool gloves is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,242 describes a device for fitting over a hand of the user that has cue inserting elements to allow the user to strike the cue ball. Another type of pool glove is U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,962 having a glove that is worn on the hand of the user to sheath the fingers of the user when the user cradles a pool cue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,563 has a glove that receives the palm, thumb and fingers of the hand to frictionally engaging the pool cue to prevent the pool cue from inadvertently slipping. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,111 has a hollow rigid form for receiving the hand of the user to allow the user to practice proper positioning of the hand when the user is bridging for a pool cue.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the hand of the user to be positioned at a greater height above the billiard table.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of insert members that are inserted into the finger portions of the glove member to position the hand of the user higher above the billiard table.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bridging glove that provides stability to the hand of the user while raising the hand of the user above the billiard table when the hand is used to form a bridge for a pool cue.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bridging glove that allows the fingernails of the user to extend between the insert members and the glove member to protect the fingernails from damage when the hand of the user is used to form a bridge for a pool cue.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a glove member comprising a perimeter wall defining an interior space of the glove member. The interior space is designed for receiving the hand of the user. The glove member comprises a plurality of finger portions. The finger portions are designed for receiving fingers of the hand of the user. One of a plurality of insert members is selectively inserted into each of the finger portions of the glove member when the hand of the user is removed from the interior space of the glove member. Each of the insert members is positioned in a free end of the associated one of the finger portions of the glove member whereby the insert members are designed for being positioned between the fingers and a billiard table for raising the hand above the billiard table when the hand is used to bridge the cue while the user is using the cue to strike a ball.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.